


Slow and Steady, Then All at Once

by wordsandshit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Maybe sex later, Sabriel later on, Season Eightish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsandshit/pseuds/wordsandshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a thirty-day OTP challenge. Dean and Cas have been taking it slow, like four years slow, but it's showtime baby. It's crazy how fast everything can change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Going to try and do one of these a day. Let's see how that goes.

Castiel swallowed hard, staring up at the cathedral-esc church. Even from the street he could feel the weight of it, far beyond the stone walls and painted glass. It was a house of God, as old as the town and washed over time with the devout faith of hundreds. 

Dean turned around and sighed, already half way up the steps to the church. “Cas, buddy, coming?”

He shook his head and cleared his throat. “No, I think...I think I’ll stay here by the car.”

The hunter rubbed his brow, silently cursing and asking how he got stuck with the weirdest angel in the garrison. “Get in the damn church.”

Cas floundered a bit, his whole body working under his heavy clothing, twitching and flexing. He relaxed and looked down. “I can’t...I don’t think I can go in there.”

Of fucking course he can’t, Dean thought to himself. He should have had that drink. “Well we need you here, there’s no can’t about it.”

“Dean.” Sam warned. He was already at the top of the steps but he could see the broken look on the angel’s face.

“What do you me want to do, hold his hand?”

Castiel looked up and thought that over. “It would help.” he said finally.

Dean was stuck between laughing because he looked so much like a child, shouting that it was a fucking joke, and just shooting himself so he could have at least an hour without the increasing insanity that was his life. He instead settled on marching down the old stone stairs and grabbing Castiel’s hand before dragging him back up. He also made a point not to look at his brother’s all too amused expression as he pushed past and through the solid wood doors.

The deeper they walked through the silent and musky sanctuary the tighter Cas gripped at the other man’s hand. By the time they reached the pew it was getting painful, but Dean didn’t complain. Castiel needed to face his fears and maybe even forgive himself and bravado aside Dean was willing to help him in any way he could.

While the brothers searched the large church Castiel focussed on Dean. On his heart that beat steadily through his hand, to his breath that occasionally brushed across his cheek or neck, to his warmth which was slowly seeping from their hands to fully envelope Cas. The angel often wrapped his wings protectively around the boys, but he was amazed that Dean could give that same feeling of safety and care which just being there.

A loud thud and then the crack of wood came from one of the rooms Sam had split off to search. Dean spun around, muttering an expletive before being knocked across the room and out of Cas’ grip by the god they were hunting. He stumbled before catching his footing and settling into a fighting stance. 

The god grinned maliciously at him, teeth red with blood and stuck with flesh. An animalistic, cannibalistic god that was really no better than a wild dog. It barked a laugh, or maybe just barked and pounced on Cas.

Castiel was knocked into a bench, but managed to roll the creature off him, only to find his iron blade missing. He searched in darkness, which opened him up to be attacked once more. This time the god got the upper hand, scratching and biting. He could barely hold it off from ripping his face off or taking a chunk out of his neck. The god growled and pushed harder, the angel’s resolve and strength weakening. Brittle breaking lips were centimetres away from soft flesh when a crash made both beings look up.

“Hey ugly, heads up!” The hunter swung his heavy iron half-sword, decapitating it and effectively killing the god. Dean grinned cockily, hairline seeping blood and posture a little crooked. 

Castiel flopped back onto the cold floor and pushed the body off himself, sighing in relief. “Thank you.”

“Ehn, don’t mention it.” He offered his hand to help him up. “You can make it up to me by buying the first round.”

Castiel took the proffered hand gratefully and heaved his aching body up. This increasingly human thing was not pleasurable. He moved to take his hand back, but was surprised to instead have it gently squeezed, keeping it in Dean’s. “Thanks, but I think I’m alright now.”

Dean shrugged and gave another short squeeze before trailing the angel along to find Sam. As they cleaned up the body and as much of the church as they could though he didn’t let go, goofy grin plastered on his brother’s face.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took the somewhere part very seriously.

Castiel frowned in frustration, opening every door he could find in search of Dean. The Batcave was much larger than it looked and strangely windy, every day they were finding new passageways and compartments. Which made finding anything or anyone rather difficult. He opened up a small closet and peered into the darkness. 

He yelped as he was yanked into the closet by his tie, the door clicking shut once more behind him. He blinked, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the small sliver of light peaking from under the door. “Dean? Why are you hiding in a closet?”

“Shh!” the hunter hissed. “I’m hiding.”

Castiel tried to move to look around, but there wasn’t enough room with both full grown men and whatever else was being storedj in here. “Why?”

“I may have broken Sam’s laptop after he told me not to use it. I heard him shouting for me so now I’m holing up in here.”

“So you plan to hide from your brother forever.”

“No of course not. Just until he cools down, or I come up with a better excuse.”

“Fine. I just wanted to tell you that Garth called and has a new hunt for you. Now if you don’t mind.” Cas tried to manoeuver around Dean and open the door, but the other man wedged himself between him and the exit. “Let me out.”

“No way! Sam’s out there on red alert, if he sees you leave he’ll know where I am. You have to stay.”

Castiel gave his best bitchface, but upon realising Dean couldn’t see it just sighed. 

Dean smiled triumphantly and slid down the heavy door until he was sitting. Cas tried to follow suit but found there was even less space when they were sitting. “Stop kicking my leg.” he complained.

“I will when you get your elbow out of my ribs.” Cas huffed, grabbing Dean, and moved him onto his lap like a child, stretching out his legs. “Dude!”

“Shut up.” the angel warned. “I have been searching for you for almost an hour and I am tired. If you want me to stay in here then you will sit still.”

Dean pouted for a couple minutes, but finally settled himself on his lap so he was sitting perpendicularly, Cas’ head settling into his shoulder and arms wrapping around his waist, Dean’s around his broad shoulders. The men sat in strangely comfortable silence for while until both lost track of time and Dean fell asleep in the angel’s arms. 

Sam finally found them, ready to rip his brother a new one. He stopped though when he saw them curled into eachother and softly asleep. He rolled his eyes and let them sleep in peace. After taking a couple blackmails pictures of course.


	3. Watching a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars baby!

Dean laughed, feet on the table and rocked back when his brother walked in. “I always thought of you as more of Luke than a Chewbacca.”

Sam dropped his bag down with a thud and glared, “Shut up. I forgot my razor and it was a long hunt, no thanks to you.”

“Hey, someone had to hold down the fort.” Dean sipped his beer and smirked, “Does that make me Han Solo?”

“Which makes Cas Princess Leia.”

Castiel looked up from his book confused and Dean shot Sam and glare. Though the idea of the angel in a gold bikini was kinda appealing. 

“I am not a princess.”

“It’s just referencing Star Wars.” he sighed and waited for the recognition to dawn. “You don’t know Star Wars? Of course you don’t.”

“I wasn’t aware humans had fought battle in space.”

Dean stood, “Oh no, this will not stand. I could handle when you didn’t understand my classic rock references, but everyone knows Star Wars. We’re watching the movies.” He grabbed Castiel’s hand and dragged him out of the chair and into the sitting room where recently they had set up a TV. 

Sam rolled his eyes and set off to have a shower.

“Sit.” Dean ordered as he pulled out the stack of DVDs, cuing up A New Hope. 

Cas was a little bit confused, but did as he was told, settling into the couch and not staring at Dean’s ass as he bent over to set everything up.

Soon they each bad a fresh beer and some popcorn, intro scrolling. Cas was mostly silent, just staring at the screen, occasionally asking for clarification but otherwise not saying a word or giving an indication of his opinion on the movie. 

Once the credits rolled Dean stretched out, “We should probably get some food, I was thinking about making pasta.”

Cas looked over to him, eyes wide. “But what about the other movies? That’s not the end is it?”

“No, there’s another two movies and then some prequels, though they’re not very good.” He laughed at his big worried look, like that of a child, and relaxed back into the couch. 

He nodded, taking a calming breath. “Can we just order pizza then tonight?”

Dean smiled wide, “Yeah of course we can. I’ll order while you set up the next one yeah?”

The angel hurried off the couch and proceeded to struggle with DVD player while Dean ordered pizza and brought them each another beer. Once the pizza arrived Sam joined them, softly chuckling at how excited and into it Cas was getting. He’d sit up straight when something exciting happened and curled into Dean when things settled back down. The sheer look of shock and wonder when Vader said he was Luke’s father was enough to keep both brothers happy for a while.

By the end of Return of the Jedi Sam headed off to bed and Dean fell asleep somewhere in The Emperor Strikes Back. Castiel though stayed wide awake until the very end, letting Dean use his lap as a pillow and mindlessly playing with his hair as he watched. When the hunters woke up he was asleep, the special features menu music playing and passed out awkwardly against the side of the couch.


	4. On a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesn't do dates. Especially not with beautiful angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late I know. But I'm going to try and catch up today.

“I’m boooored!” Dean complained, closing the book that he had been staring at for ten minutes. “Let’s do something. Let’s go somewhere.”

“You really are a child you know that?” Sam didn’t even look up from his own book.

“Commooon~” he was now full on whining now. “Let’s go out to dinner! You in Cas?”

Castiel perked up, he was always listening but hardly ever really involved himself in the brother’s conversations since most of the time they were about things he didn’t understand or just bickering. “Sure, it’d be nice to stretch my legs.”

“I’ll stay behind, I’ve got a lot of work to do here. I’ll just eat some of the leftover pizza.”

“Ugh, lame.” Dean scoffed and stood. “Alright Cas, just you and me.”

“I bet you’d like that.” Sam muttered into his book.

“What?”

“I said have fun.”

He scowled at his brother, mumbling some lame come back that even for him was too pathetic to say out loud. “Let’s just go.”

Dean managed to find a place that wasn’t a diner and wasn’t a fancy restaurant after a couple circles of the downtown. It was one of those all purpose restaurants that had everything from burgers, to pastas, to half rate curries.

A bubbly hostess greeted them, “Hey there, table for two? I can get you a seat by the window, or would you like something more,” she looked between them, “private?”

“The window will be fine.” he grit. What was wrong with everyone? It wasn’t a date, it was just two friends going out for dinner.

“Of course Sir.”

Once they were seated Dean ordered ribs and chicken, and Cas ordered a chicken dinner.

“What no burger?”

“None compare to yours.” Cas replied.

He grinned, brimming with pride. He was totally making burgers tomorrow.

Castiel stared out the window to the mostly silent night street. The two men sat in comfortable silence while they waited for their food until he finally broke it. “It truly is a beautiful world isn’t it? The greatest of God’s creations.”

Dean frowned out the window, it wasn’t exactly the most exciting street view. “Yeah I guess so.” The angel looked away from the window and looked down, instead counting the stitches in the tablecloth. Dean took his hand. “Hey. Common we’re having a night out, none of that.”

“I used to be so sure and now everyday I grow weaker. I used to believe in God and he abandoned us, I believed in my brothers and they betrayed me, I believed in myself and...”

He gave his hand a squeeze. “Then believe in us. Believe in me or hell believe in a damn good burger. Whatever it takes to get through the day.”

He cracked a smile and nodded with a deep breath. “Okay...Yes.”

Dean grinned and winked, “Perfect,” he gestured to the waitress. “And when all else fails, drink.”

After a few beers between them the mood elevated dramatically and they were freely talking. About everything from the weather, to Star Wars to recent hunts.

“So what are you going to do once the gates of Hell are closed?” Cas asked, taking a large bite of his chocolate cake.

The human poked at his remaining bites of pie with his fork. “I haven’t really thought about it. Probably just bomb around, visit Sam every now and again. I dunno. You?”

“I was thinking maybe I’d just...Stick around with you.”

Dean had to push back the blush that threatened to creep up the collar of his shirt and his grin. He cleared his throat and downed the rest of his beer. “Yeah, that sounds good.” He dropped some money on the table and stood, “We should get going.”

Castiel nodded and stood with a stretch.

They arrived back at the Batcave and just sat in the car for a few minutes in silence. Dean didn’t like how much it felt like the end of a date. Not that he had much experience. Cas though was the one to break the stillness, getting out of the car with a slight stumble. Dean rushed out and steadied him.

Cas smiled sheepishly, “I think I may have had a bit too much to drink.”

“Jee you think?”

His breath was warm, leaned against Dean so it hit his neck and cheek. He looked way too beautiful than anyone should in the clear moonlight, cheeks rosy and pink lips slightly parted. Cas looked up with wide blue eyes, screaming the question that hung in the air between them as he licked those lips. Dean couldn’t help but mimic the action.

A cool gust of wind cleared his head though and he pulled back. He straightened the tipsy angel and gave him a firm pat on the shoulder before heading inside. He didn’t hear Castiel come in until a few minutes later and by then Dean was safely locked away in his room.


	5. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is sick and fucking tired of this shit.

“And you didn’t kiss him!?” Sam sat up straighter in outrage.

“Shhhh!” Dean looked around like he expected Castiel to show up at any time and smite him. This time in a whisper. “No I didn’t kiss him.”

“Why the hell not?”

“Because I...Because it wasn’t a date!”

“Uh’huh.” he rolled his eyes. “Look. You like Cas, Cas likes you. Where’s the problem?”

“The problem is he’s an angel. And angel dude.” Dean deflated, leaned back into his chair. “And he doesn’t like me.”

“You’re a real idiot you know that? Do you even see the way he looks at you? He adores you. He broke a fucking possession for you! Who less than family has ever done that? This isn’t a problem with being in love with a guy or an angel, it’s about you being afraid of rejection because you don’t think you worth it.”

Dean looked down. “Shut the hell up.”

“No. You need to hear this. I’ve tried to be patient. I’ve tried to give you time and space, but you obviously can’t do this on your own.” Sam stood and yanked his brother up. “So you’re going to go into there and kiss Cas or so help me I’m going to shoot you.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

He shoved him in the direction of the door. “Go!”

Dean tried to drag his heels as the larger man pushed him towards the angel’s room. He knew he was being childish, but so was Sam. Finally though he was forced, just short of being picked up and carried, to the door and with a loud knock Sam was gone. Dean was about to just bolt when Cas opened it, curious.

“What’s wrong?”

“Huh? Uh...nothing.”

“Well what can I help you with?”

“About last night...” Cas looked up hopeful. “Just that I uh, I had fun.”

“I had fun too. Is that all you wanted to say?”

Dean floundered for a bit and looked down, “Yeah. Just that.”

“Oh for Christ’s sake!” Sam popped out from the corner he was hiding behind and shoved his brother.

Dean tried to correct himself but Cas caught him first, their lips slamming painfully together. Both of them just stared in shock. He was about to pull away but Cas encircled him in his arms and held him close, breaking away for just the second long enough to line their lips up properly.

The kiss was just a sweet press at first, but the instant Dean softened to Castiel switched to soft and persuasive to rough and demanding. Dean gasp was quickly drowned out by a moan as he was pressed against the doorframe. He let the angel take control completely, just melting into it all. It was almost too much, too much new tastes, new feelings, new every-fucking-thing but it was just enough. They finally broke apart when their lung’s burn became too much. 

Dean gasped for air and grinned, “Pizza man?”

Cas smiled too, “No. Just me.”

“Oh my God you guys are too cute. It’s about fucking time.” Sam pat Dean on the shoulder.

“I’m in a good mood, so I’m going to give you a chance to leave before I kick your ass.”

“Right. Goodluck.” Sam practically skipped away with joy.

He rolled his eyes and turned back to Cas, kissing him again.


	6. Wearing Eachother('s Clothes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Supernatural, why stop at clothes?

Dean woke up slowly, stretching against the bed and burring his face further into the pillow. He normally woke up suddenly from a nightmare or aching from a hangover. Since he and Sam moved into the Men of Letter’s headquarters though he found a good night’s sleep much easier and waking up far more pleasant. Despite everything he had time to relax and just enjoy a good lie in. 

As he breathed in deep, half between a yawn though he stilled. He sniffed again through his nose. The pillow didn’t have his husky, almost bitter smell, similar to scotch in the smooth burn of it. It smelt far sweeter, like honey and a rain. Now more aware he could tell the mattress was harder, the one that had come with all the beds in the Batcave, not his memory foam and the sheets were just a bit too scratchy. 

He sat up suddenly and looked around, trying to blink away any reminisce of sleep. As he suspected he was in Cas’ room. Except he remembered distinctly going to sleep in his own bed. He tried to remember frantically if he had had sex with Cas last night. He was pretty fucking sure he’d remember having sex. He took a deep breath. No. He was wearing clothes and he didn’t feel gritty like after sex.

That still left the question of why the hell he was in Cas’ room though.

He hurriedly searched their new home for Cas or his brother, finally finding Sam asleep in bed. “Hey, wake up.”

Sam rolled over and pulled the blankets more over himself. “Go away, I just got to sleep.”

He shook him. “Up.”

“Caaaas. Go bother Dean.”

“I am Dean, bitch.”

“Ha ha, very funny. I didn’t take you as a joker.”

“Seriously Sam this isn’t funny, I’m tired and I need to find Cas.” he said in a familiar deep, gravely voice. “Wait, why the hell do I sound like that?”

Sam rolled back onto his back and stared up at him. “You sound fine to me. Are you okay?”

“No, no I am definetely not okay.” He looked down at himself and found not his own body. With a small, but totally manly, shriek he ran to the bathroom. Instead of green eyes and freckles he found deep blue and pale skin. “What the hell is going on!”

“Seriously Cas, are you okay?”

“I’m not Cas. I’m Dean. Somebody messed with my body. I need to find Cas, the real Cas.”

Dean, or rather Cas walked in, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning. “What’s wrong? Wait, why am I...” He looked down, and then between him and Dean. “Why am I in your body?”

He sighed and ran a hand through his longer hair. “I don’t know. But I vote Sam starts figuring it out while I...Put some clothes on.”

All three of them reconvened after half an hour in the main library, clothes and ready. Sam was already three cups of coffee in and typing frantically on his laptop. Dean wore his own jeans which rose low on these hips and a faded ACDC T-shirt which was just a bit too big. Seeing his body though in the full suit and overcoat though made his chuckle, it really didn’t fit.

“Wait.” Dean stepped closer and reached up to touch Cas’, or rather his, hair. “Did you have a shower?”

Castiel looked a bit confused. “Of course I did. You always shower in the morning and lately I have taken to the same routine.”

“So you were...touching my body.”

“It was necessary to properly clean myself.”

“But that’s...That’s my body! And you were in naked and wet in it and touching it.”

“Honestly Dean I don’t see the problem. I’m an angel, I’m quite used to being in another body. It’s not as if it’s my first time seeing you naked.”

“Uh yes! Yes it is.”

Cas huffed, “When I was asked to watch you I had to watch you at all times, including during showers and changing.”

He rubbed his brow which just felt weird in the angel’s body. “Fucking peeping tom. So what’ve you got Sam?”

“I have no idea. I mean you guys see yourselves in the body you’re in so it’s not the kinda spell I had put on me. So far as I can tell it’s way more sophisticated than that. We’re dealing with a high roller here, that’s for sure.”

“Aww Sammy, you’re too sweet.” The hunters spun around to the source of the sound and froze. Gabriel grinned and them and winked. “Miss me?”

“You were...Lucifer killed you!” Sam spluttered.

Gabe laughed, taking a sip of Sam’s coffee. “You really think I’d let that crybaby get the jump on me? No way.”

“So you really didn’t grow at all and you just kept running away.”

Gabriel sighed. “No, I really did try to kill him and I really did help you. I just had a safety net. So if I did lose I wouldn’t die. That kinda thing takes time though so it took me a while to be back to full power.”

“So you decided the best hello was to switch our bodies?” Dean growled.

“Pretty much.”

“We know you’re not dead. Now change us back!”

“What’s in it for me?”

“I won’t rip your fucking throat out.”

The archangel grinned, popping a sucker into his mouth. “Tempting...But I was thinking of a far more fun trade. A date.”

“I am not going out with you.”

He rolled his eyes. “Not you. Sam.”

Sam had kinda zoned out of the bickering men’s conversation but that snapped him back. “What?! Why would you want to go out on a date with me?”

“Why the hell not?” he shrugged.

“No!”

“Fine. Then Dean-o stays in Jimmy’s body.”

“No!”

“Sam, can I talk to you for a minutes over there?” Dean hissed. “Listen, I am not spending the rest of my life in this body. Just go out on one date. It’s a helluva lot easier than having to figure out how to kill him. At least you’ll get a free dinner.”

“Fine.” he said resigned.

He pat him hard on the shoulder and smiled. “Great. He’ll do it.”

“Perfect.” Gabriel grinned and with a snap the boys were back in their respective bodies. “Pick you up at eight!” And with that he was gone.

Dean flexed and tested his body, all seemed to be in order, though he really needed to get out of the suit. He looked over to Castiel who seemed to be doing the same thing, stretching so the T-shirt slid up to expose a sliver of pale stomach and hip bones. On the other hand, maybe Cas should wear his clothes more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's back bitches! Expect more shit from him.


	7. Cosplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean you fucking adorable geek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should say that's I'm not actually editing these at the moment so the mistakes are there because I'm lazy, not stupid. I'll probably go back when I'm done.

“No way.” Dean called from the bathroom. “This is stupid. I’m not coming out.”

“We’re all ready, we need to get going now if we’re going to get there early.” Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

“Then you go. I look ridiculous!”

“You’re acting like a child. Come out before I forcibly take you out.”

There was a long moment of silence before Dean finally walked out.“This is so stupid.”

“You can submit your complaints to the Siren after we kill it.”

The convention was going on all the four-day weekend. On the Friday a man had gone insane and stabbed one of the panel celebrities with a replica Lord of the Rings sword and then slit his wrists in the holding cell. With further research they found similar cases at other cons with two or three men or women being seduced by another attendee and then killing someone at the convention. Which all pretty clearly pointed to a Siren. It didn’t discriminate male or female, but it always chose those in costume.

Which is why Dean was in the full spandex and cape Batman suit and Sam was in a like Robin costume. Castiel after flipping through some comic books and watching a few hours of the old cartoon had decided to dress-up as Catwoman since he liked cats. Gabriel upon finding out their scheme had to tag along and had chosen the Joker.

Dean looked all the men over. “No way.”

“It’s not too bad.” Sam grimaced looked over at Cas who undoubtedly was working the skin tight leather but really just looked ridiculous with the ears and boots.

He sighed, “Let’s just go.”

At first begining at the convention was even worse than Dean expected. The hall was full of way too many sweaty and smelly people. For the first hour he was miserable, just praying he could get out of there and the costume and get take a long, long shower. The Siren turned out to be easier to find though than they had anticipated when it took a shining to a certain cross-dressing angel.

By then though Dean had kinda gotten into the spirit of it all and only really gave a superficial objection to staying the rest of the day. Once you got past the initial crazies the people were actually really nice. It was fun to be around people who liked the same stuff and just pretend to be someone they weren’t. Plus the tons of half-naked girls helped.

His Robin was soon kidnapped by Joker, but he settled for aligning with Catwoman. Together they raided the merchandise booths and sneaking into panels. All in the name of justice of course. Cas didn’t understand most of the references and almost everything at the convention was new to him. But he quickly got into the spirit of at least playing along with Dean. So much so that he actually stole a replica lightsaber and a Supernatural T-shirt. 

By the time it was time to leave Sam nearly had to drag the other men out to the car, and actually did in the case of Gabriel.

“But Sam there was going to be a game of World of Warcraft and me and Cas were going to throw batarangs at the players.” Dean complained. 

“You two also fell asleep on a Star Trek display. We have a weekend pass, you can go back tomorrow.”

“I guess that leaves Mom and Dad alone at the house.” Gabriel’s grin didn’t look so much sexy as terrifying with his make-up.

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed, starting up the Impala and wondered to himself when his life had become a terribly written Sit-Com.


	8. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe wearing the same outfit for four plus years isn't the best plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter to level out the way long one last time.

Dean and Cas paroosed the isles of the nearest thrift shop. After a spaghetti incident it became evident that the angel needed more than just one outfit, especially if he wanted to hunt with them. So with the afternoon off they took the long trek a couple towns over to the only store big enough to have actual selection. 

Dean always shopped at second hand or thrift shops, it was a habit he had started as a kid that he kept up with. When they were younger John never left enough money and was always gone longer than he said he would be. So he had to become good at being frugal with all their expenses, especially with a little brother that grew like a weed and refused to eat off brand food. The trick to working with only a finite amount of money and not letting anyone think you only have a finite amount of money was to really search. Thrifts stores were undoubtably filled with too old, too big or too disgusting clothes, but with a bit of time an finesse good stuff could be found.

Dean still shopped at cheap stores, even though money wasn’t really an issue. He always claimed there was no point wasting money on something so trivial. When he had lived with Lisa though she made him buy new clothes and he just didn’t like it. There was no challenge to it, just pick what you want and make sure it’s the right size. Nothing was worn in enough, everything too crisp and itchy against his skin.

Castiel didn’t really seem to mind where they got clothes, just that they did and that Dean would take the lead. The problem was that Dean had hardly ever seen the man in any other outfit than his suit and coat. He was torn between just buying him more suits, or just going the Emmanuel route and buying sweaters and slacks, or with everything that happened going more 2014 and buying loose jeans and shirts. Cas didn’t really make it easy since he seemed to have no opinion on the matter.

Dean started by getting him another suit and a couple extra shirts. Then he pulled out a few pairs of jeans that he thought might fit for Cas to choose which type he liked best. While Cas tried them on Dean thought out his next move. Thinking of what an half-fallen angel’s style would be was hard, but all he could think of was Castiel in his clothes, a loose T-shirt and low riding jeans. With that delectable thought in mind he picked up a dozen or so T-shirts and some plaids to go with it. He was a Winchester now. He was about to pick out boots when Cas came out. He had chosen a pair of more form fitting jeans that were snug around his ass and hips and rode low. 

Dean tried not to gawk and cleaned his throat. “So those are the kind you want?”

Castiel looked back down at himself and nodded. “Yes, these are the most comfortable. I think I saw some other like them as well.”

Gawking was even harder to resist as he slid past Dean to the jeans rack and picked out a couple other pairs. Dean did know that Cas was more fit than he appeared, though it was often hidden behind layers of too big clothes. But in those jeans his physic became much more evident and far harder to ignore. And damned if he didn’t want to jump that sweet ass right there and then. Which was a slightly horrifying idea.

Cas seemed to be warming up more to the shopping thing and together they picked out a few sweaters and other miscellaneous items. By the time they were ready to eat lunch they were both loaded down with bags. Cas had changed into his new jeans and a T-shirt and to say he looked amazing was the understatement of the year.


	9. Hanging Out with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I will not stop until every character I love has played Mario Cart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how late this was, I had laptop issues. All better now though and I'm hoping to do a couple more chapters today. At least one more. Thanks!

“Oh no fair!” Dean threw his controller down onto his lap as Peach dashed Mario ahead and went across the line first. “You fucking cheated.”

Gabriel stopped his cheering and put a hand over his chest in mock hurt. “I would never. I am a man of integrity and fairness.”

He snorted. “You aren’t even a man.”

Gabriel glared and snapped. “Well now neither are you.”

“Did you just-“ Dean looked in his pants. “Sam! Your boyfriend magiced away my dick!”

“He is not my boyfriend.” Sam huffed.

Gabe kissed his cheek. “You’re so cruel.”

“All of you stop fighting. I’m starting the next race.” Castiel said calmly, almost too quiet to be heard over the arguing between them that had ensued.

Everyone ignored him until the starting beeps started at which point they struggled to get a hold of their controllers and start their carts up. Meanwhile Cas as Rosaline and all the other computer players rushed ahead. At that point between the three of them it was about who could snag second, not who could actually beat Cas.

“Ha second!” Sam preened, he never won video games.

“I tell you what.” Gabriel beamed. “Just you and me Dean, if you win I’ll give you back your dick, but if you lose you owe me a favour.”

He leered, “A favour?”

“At any time, anywhere, you have to do as I say. Do we have a deal?”

Dean shifted, he hated making deals with angels, even if Gabriel seemed to be on their side for the moment, but he had just drunk a two litre of root beer. He sighed, “Fine.”

The archangel laughed in triumph as he set up their race, getting ready to start up. 

The race was brutal. All of them were minorly competitive in that they at least wanted to win, but really it was all in good fun. But this had actual stakes, not just who grabbed the next bag of chips or who had to be deemed a looser for the next ten seconds. Dean’s most prized possession was on the line. And maybe he could ask Cas to give it back or just wait for magic to wear off because Gabriel wasn’t actually that cruel, but he was a Goddamn man and men fought for what was theirs. Normally with swords or fists not Mario Cart, but still. Castiel had been asked to ensure his brother didn’t use any magic to cheat, but even so he was kicking Dean’s ass, who initially had the lead.

“Suck on that!” The smaller man jumped up in a little dance.

“Damn it!”

“Tell you what, since I’m so damn nice and Sam might start holding out if I’m not nice-“

”We’re not dating!”

“I’m going to give you back your dick.”

“Oh thank G-“

”But, you owe me two favours.”

“I fucking hate you.”

Gabriel winked, “I know.”

Sam sighed, “Can we just get back to the game? Cas, it’s your turn to choose a course.”

Their angel frowned as he scrolled through the various cups and tracks. Finally he found one he thought looked interesting. He smiled, “Rainbow Road.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping enough people know Mario Cart to understand the horror of this ending.


	10. With Animal Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys wake up with ears and a tail. I wonder who coulda done that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was tricky because I didn't just want Gabriel pulling all the shenanigans because otherwise why keep him.

“Gabriel!” Dean roared, storming through the Batcave to try and fine the slippery angel. “I’m going to rip your lungs out!”

Sam massaged his temples and squeezed his eyes shut. “Can you please keep it down. I have the worst headache.”

“No way! Look what your boyfriend did to me!”

“He’s not my-“ Sam burst into laugher. “Are those...”

“Dog ears? Yeah. I think I’ve got a fucking tail coming in too.”

He panted, trying to calm the edging on hysteric laugher down. “You look so cute.”

“Oh shut up Moose. You’ve got them too.”

He stilled, “What?!”

Now peaking out of Sam’s bedhead were two ears and fast growing antlers. Dean’s ears were more pointed like a German Shepard, which matched his now fully grown tail. As Cas came in yawning to see what all the commotion was about he before their eyes grew black cat eats and matching tail. 

“Gabriel!” Dean yelled again. 

He popped in. “Oh my dad, what?”

“Fix this you son of a bitch!”

“Why should I?” he asked flopping into a chair and leaning back.

“Because! Because if you don’t I’ll fucking kick your ass.” Gabe shrugged. “Because if you don’t Sam’ll break up with you.”

“We’re not dating!”

Gabriel deflated. “I can’t. Believe me I tried. I’m not the one who did this. For once it wasn’t me.”

“Yeah right.”

He rolled his eyes and pulled off the hat he’d been wearing to reveal his own pair of floppy dog ears and showed off his tail. “It wasn’t me dumbass.”

The hunter huffed in frustration, “Shit. Then who the hell is doing this?”

“I guess I’m on research mode.” Sam said wearily, pulling a stack of books towards him and eyeing a half cup of coffee suspiciously.

“The hell you will. You are exhausted, you’ve been working on the whole gates of hell thing way too long. When was the last time you slept?” Gabe crossed his arms sternly, which just looked ridiculous with the ears which were slightly perked.

The youngest, and oldest for that matter, was taken aback. “Uh...I dunno, couple days ago.”

“Yeah exactly. Go get some sleep moose. I’ll figure out what’s doing this.”

“Yeah, okay.”

He grinned, perking up. “Good boy.”

Still a bit shocked Sam walked off to his room, only knocking off the walls a couple times with his new antlers. 

“Not dating my ass.” Dean muttered as he grabbed Cas’ hand and left Gabriel to his work.

Castiel curled up on the couch, his tail twitching and swishing playfully. Dean watched it with heightened interest, his own tail wagging. Cas noticed this and added a few extra swishes and movements to see his hunter follow along.

“Do you want to play a game?”

“Uh sure what? I think Garth finally returned Borderlands so we could play that or...”

The angel shook his head and quickly stood and ran off. For a moment Dean was confused, but his new doggy instincts kicked in and he was off too. He would blame the ears and tail, but somehow playing tag with a half fallen angel who also happened to be a cat didn’t seem nearly as ridiculous as one might expect.

They both ran through the winding maze of their home, knocking into walls and tables, laughing the whole way. Cas made a misjudgement though a made a wrong turn into a dead end. Dean caught up and tackled him onto the ground, grinning. “I win.”

“You win.” His husky, rich tone made chills run up from the tip of Dean’s tail to his ears.

He leaned down and kissed him. When he pulled away their ears and tails were gone as if they had never been there. Dean got up and chuckled, “True love’s kiss.”

“What?”

“Uh, nothing. Common, let’s go check up on Gabe and grab some lunch, I’ve got a craving for steak.”

“May I have fish?”

He laughed. “Yeah Cas, you can have fish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the crap's going on!? I may have a tiny plot about that in the works.


	11. Wearing Kigurumis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one can resist the kigurumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so sorry about that really long very much not a day wait. Everything just got crazy and I kinda forgot... But I'm back bitches!

“Oh my God I almost forgot!” Castiel jumped up from the couch Dean was introducing him to Dr. Sexy MD and ran to his room. Dean sat up and cocked a brow as the angel ran back with a large multicoloured bundle of fleece that looked like a blanket or two. “I bought us these are the convention. I thought they looked cute.” Cas let the orange mass drop to the floor and held up what looked like a giant bee onesie.

“What the fuck is that?”

“I think the lady called them...kigurumis? Something from Japan I believe. She said they were very comfortable and fun. I got a tiger one for you.” He held up the orange one, looking quite proud of himself.

“No way. No fucking way Cas. I am not wearing that!”

He deflated a bit, looking down and picking bits of lint off the bee costume. “Of course. I’m sorry.”

Dean sighed and stood, pulling him into a hug. “Common, it was real nice of you to think of me, it’s just not my thing.” Castiel nodded and sniffed. “Alright fine, but just for a little bit and not a word to anyone, got it?” Cas brightened instantly, grinning as he handed him the kigurumi. He eyed the angel, fairly sure that he’d been played, but took it anyways.

Cas picked up his own and started stripping down and the sight alone was enough to make it all worth it. He moved painfully slowly and they way he wriggled out of his clothes was just...fantastic. It was possible he was purposely putting on a strip tease and being cheeky again, but Dean thought it was probably more likely that he was totally oblivious as always. Probably just not used to actually having to take off and put on clothes manually yet. 

He stopped, about to put on the kigurumi and frowned. “Aren’t you going to put it on? I was told it was best worn without too many layers since it can get warm.”

Dean cleared his throat and nodded, starting to strip down himself and finally pulling on the ridiculously soft tiger onesie.

“Do you like it?”

“I feel ridiculous.”

Cas flopped his arms a couple times, causing the hood to fall nearly over his eyes. “I like it!”

He grinned, “Common bee, we’re just about to find out who Dr. Sherman is having the affair with.”

They settled back onto the couch together, little entangled balls of cuddly warmth. Which is how Sam and Gabe found them, the hoods low and fast asleep mid marathon. Sam rolled his eyes because this who cute Dean thing was getting really strange. 

Gabriel just grinned and winked, “We should try costumes.”  



	12. Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wants the D, but even just kissing is nice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curse my angsty mood! Rest assured sex will happen and it will be awesome. I think there's two days where sex is an option and I might do two different types of sex with that. We'll see.
> 
> EDIT: I added junk 'cause I didn't remember posting this and I worked on it. So yeah...

Dean was getting antsy, to say the least. He really did appreciate the thought when Cas brought him some porn, but there’s only so much Busty Asian Beauties one man can handle before he needs some real affection. He’d even gone through the horrifying task of gay porn. He was ready. Blow jobs, hand jobs, anything. He loved Cas, but soft kisses and afternoon cuddles simply wasn’t going to cut it anymore. 

He had needs.

So he bribed Sam with clean laundry to take Gabe to dinner or something and rented them a movie. Castiel had taken to doing all the grocery shopping since even though he was very forgetful about his own nourishment he seemed to keep track of the Winchester’s meals and health very carefully. Which gave Dean an hour or so to set up the Batcave for optimal romance and sexability. Which basically translated to a cold six pack, pie with extra cream and the lights dimmed.

Finally Cas came home and only after putting away all the perishables they settled into their movie. It was just some random action flic, those never really interested Castiel since he felt they were all very similar and lacked much real depth, plus Dean had seen it a million times before. So there wouldn’t be any issue if half way through there was a different type of manly action going on.

Waiting for the opportune moment to move in was probably the most stressful experience in Dean’s whole life. He’d pick a good opening and then suddenly start questioning if it was good enough and then starting questioning why this was so hard, it’s not like he hadn’t had sex before and then would start questioning if having sex with a guy was actually a good idea at all.

In the end it was Castiel that made the move, he must have noticed how much he was staring at his lips and finally just leaned in and closed the distance.

This time it didn’t take long for chaste to be thrown out the window and for tongues and teeth to become involved. Castiel was hot and demanding, taking exactly what he wanted. Dean though was far more submissive, giving exactly what was asked of him, though occasionally adding a little nip or suck to make it clear that when he wanted something he’d take it too, with force if necessary.

Dean entangled his fingers into the angel’s messy dark hair, his other hand on his back to pull him close and ensure he wasn’t going anywhere soon. Castiel kept one hand on his hip and another on the back of his neck, thumb curling around to feel his pulse point. Dean groaned into his mouth and shifted a hand to Cas’ thigh.

The angel seemed to falter for a moment but was urged on again by a light suck of his tongue. Hands started to roam, delving under shirts and tracing red marks along flushed skin. Dean’s right hand remained a warm weight on the other’s thigh though, occasionally rubbing with his thumb. 

Cas moved from plump lips along the hunter’s prickly jawline, trailing kissing to his ear and then after nipping the lobe down to his neck. He sucked the burning rush of blood he had monitored with his hand earlier, bringing up a bruise that would surely last for days. Dean threw his head back, giving him as much access as he could, moaning low in his chest. He tugging his mussed hair, sliding his hand up from it’s place on Cas’ thigh to the ever growing lump in his jeans.

Castiel’s breath hitched and he pulled away slightly. “Dean...”

“I’m good. I’m ready.” He took a deep breath, “Let’s do this before I start second guessing myself again.”

“Dean I’m not sure-“

”I said I’m ready.”

“I’m not...” He looked down, shifting back a bit so they were no longer touching. “I just, need more time. I don’t know.”

Dean cleared his throat, “No yeah of course. However long you need.”

He ran a hand through his hair, feeling the excitement start to bleed out of his body. He’d worked so hard to get himself ready for finally doing this that he’d forgotten that Cas was still a virgin and it was probably well ingrained in his mind that being with humans at all was wrong. 

He kissed him on the corner of the mouth, “It’s no problem.”


	13. Eating Icecream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hot and Dean demands a cold treat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record I didn't forget about this...much, my laptop broke so I couldn't write but it's all fixed so I'm back in business.

Castiel snapped out of his thoughts as the engine of the Impala cut and looked up at the brightly coloured sign promoting Mayfeild’s Iceream Parlour. “I don’t think this is the morgue Dean.”

Dean grinned, “No, this is better.”

“I don’t think Sam would be very happy if we didn’t investigate the body and instead ate iceream.”

“Dude common, it’s like a hundred degrees out here and I’m in a fucking suit. We’ll go after, but I need to cool off for a bit.”

The angel sighed in agreement and got out of the car. He had to admit it was hot, he’d even forgone his coat today. Dean smiled triumphantly and practically skipped, in a totally manly way, to the shop door. It’d been so long since he’d gotten a real icecream cone, one that wasn’t just watery milk and came from vending machine. Cas didn’t really know what to expect from the sugary treat, but if his human was excited than he couldn’t help but be too. 

A rush of cold air came to greet them, pastel colours and sweet air a welcome change to the humid outside. A teenage girl sat at the counter, playing with her phone, slumped against the freezer case. The selection wasn’t very impressive, just the usual chocolate, vanilla, rocky road and bubble gum.

The girl looked them over, they clearly weren’t her usual customers. “What can I getcha?”

Cas scanned the many flavours, “Um, vanilla for me thanks.”

Dean looked back at him aghast. “I’ll get a two scoops of chocolate peanut butter with caramel sauce on top.”

After being served they took a seat in the corner and started on their treats. Dean couldn’t help but dig in, but he stared intently at the other man until he tentatively licked. Cas smiled and nodded at him before continuing normally. “It’s good.”

Dean frowned, this wasn’t the reaction he had been hoping for. “It’s fantastic. It’s probably ‘cause you got vanilla. Chocolate’s way better.”

“I like vanilla.” he shrugged.

They fell into silence, mouths more occupied by lapping up icecream. Castiel finished before Dean, having less to eat and not spending so much time savouring. 

“You have a little icecream on your lip.” Dean licked around his mouth, trying to find the chocolate. He shook his head, “No it’s...here.” Cas leaned forward across the small laminated table and licked the spot of cream off. It wasn’t until he felt the hunter tense up that he realised that although using his mouth to clean his face was the most affective way and wouldn’t waste any of the dessert Dean seemed to crave so much that it might not be acceptable by human standards. He cleared his throat, “You were right, the chocolate is better. Sorry.”

Green eyes flickered down and stared at him, dilated as he’d seen only the other night. He moved like to kiss but the giggle and snap of a camera phone brought them out of it.

Dean shoved the rest of the cone into his mouth and stood, wiping any remains with a napkin. “We should go, dead guy waiting and all that.”

He nodded and tried to hide his smile as he followed after, stopping only to ask the girl if she could send him a copy.


	14. Genderswapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys need to infiltrate a man hating lesbian cult and well, when do their plans ever go smoothly? Also Charlie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was longer than I expected. I had to actually look shit up. Curse you plot! PS. half the shit about the Goddess is made up, but she does exist.

Dean looked down at his boobs, shaking them and watching them jiggle. And if that wasn’t the single most strange feeling than he couldn’t he didn’t know what was. “I hate you.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, looking down his own shirt to catch a peak. “Hey it’s not my fault that every woman you know is dead.”

“He’s got a point Dean.” Sam offered, the ending clipped because is that really what he sounds like as a girl?

“And how long is this supposed to last again?” Dean grumbled.

“Damned if I know, I’ve never performed it on anyone other than myself who didn’t die shortly after.”

“I think you look very pretty.” Cas smiled.

He grinned, “Okay so what’s the plan?”

“Well as you know this cult is women only, so we got that part down. I guess we just have to find a way to get accepted and then see how black is black magic. Maybe a chance encounter with one of the members?”

“Well we picked up that first girl from a bar...Julian’s?”

“Juliet’s,” Gabe corrected, “Lesbian bar on fifth. Two for one drinks of Friday.”

“I’m not going to ask how you know that.”

He grinned and winked, hopping down from his spot on the table. “If we head over now we should get there right as they open and won’t have to fight for a table. Those girls can get vicious.”

They all split up to change into more gender and bar appropriate clothes and headed out. Dean taking the rear to get a good look over all of them. Sam wigged him out because he was almost his type as a girl, with long brown hair, his hazel eyes a bit bigger and more defined, and the kind of muscular body that meant flexibility and wild topping, though still too tall. Gabe was shorter which he liked, hair style only slightly different and slight curves. Cas’ hair was shoulder length, still just after sex messy and a figure just shy of skinny. He’d never admit it but although female Cas was utterly delectable he still preferred regular Cas. Out of the lot he thought he was probably the most bangable. Hair only a bit longer and lighter, hips wide and just muscular enough to make trouble but not so it was really noticeable under soft womanly squishiness. His freckles were more pronounced and his skin paler. It was a lot to get used to but he was proud of how well he managing.

The bar was fairly small, already pretty full despite the early hour. They managed to snag a table with a decent view though and with some drinks were settled in. Cas looked around, squinting. “How do we know he’s in this cult?”

“I guess we mingle.” Dean smiled and stood, pushing past the crowd to start dancing against any girl who’d have him. His dance moves were probably a bit masculine, but he figured he was in a lesbian bar, that might just work for some girls. 

He felt someone behind him. “Can I buy you a drink.”

Dean grinned and turned around, it falling instantly as he recognised the pretty red head. “Charlie?!”

She looked around worried. “Uh...yeah? Do I know you?”

“Oh my God.” he said mortified. “It’s me Dean.”

She gave him the once over. “I”m pretty sure Dean has less curves.”

“Gabe, y’know short stack archangel with the terrible sense of humour, turned us like this. We’re infiltrating crazy men hating witches.”

“Uh’huh...”

“Charlie my eyes are up here!”

She snapped her gaze up and smiled sheepishly. “So where are the rest?”

Dean lead the way back to their table, doing the whole introduction thing and suddenly feeling very awkward. 

“Nice to finally get to meet you Castiel.” Charlie offered her hand.

He smiled back, “I’ve heard a lot about you from Dean.”

“All good I hope.”

“Not all, but most.”

“And it’s nice to meet you too Gabriel, though last I read you were dead.”

He shrugged, “It happens. It is so nice to meet you though, Sam didn’t say you were so beautiful.”

“NO.” the brothers said in unison.

“But...”

“No.”

Charlie pouted, crossing her arms but Gabe just chuckled, sipping his girly even for a girl drink. 

“Butterfly tattoo ten o’clock.” Sam cut in, tapping Dean to get his attention. 

“So what, tons of girls get butterfly tattoos?”

“It’s a Britomartis butterfly, named after the Goddess said to be mistress to Artemis, might be our girl.”

“You’re such a nerd. Cas and I are on it, you keep an eyes out for any other British-mantises.”

Dean took his angel’s hand and lead the way through the crowd, ordering a drink by the woman in question. He wasn’t entirely sure how to flirt with a girl as a girl. “Uh, hey. What’s your name?”

She smiled at him, eyeing Cas as well who stood awkwardly behind him since he didn’t know how to flirt with anybody as anybody. “Clara”

“Can I buy you a drink Clara?”

She bit her lip, “No, but your friend can.”

Cas looked up, wide eyed. “Trust me, Dean is a fantastic lover. You’ll do well with her.”

“Is that right?”

Dean laughed, starting to blush. They hadn’t even done it yet and he was getting praise. “I um...really like your tattoo. What kinda butterfly is that.”

She looked down at her arm with fondness. “It’s a Britomartis, named after the Goddess. She was known as he maiden or the virgin, but really she was the lover of Artemis. Kept clean and virginal from the hands of men but was devoted to women.”

“That is so interesting.” Cue a charming smile. “Men really are the scum of the earth am I right? I just wish we could...somehow rid the world of them. Y’know?”

“That’s exactly how my sister and I feel.”

“Well I would love to meet them.”

She licked her lips. “Maybe I could arrange that.”

“Could my friends come, they’re just over at that table.”

Clara seemed to think about, shaking her head. “Maybe another time, but your girlfriend could come.”

“Uh...Yeah, yeah sounds good. Let me just let them know where I’m going.”

She nodded and he ran through the sweaty women to quickly tell the plan and hurry back over and out. The three of them made their way through the now abandoned streets, the temperature drastically cooler outside and hello nipples. Cas leaned in closer to him, a familiar yet strange softness beside him.

The walk wasn’t long, but it seemed to last forever as they traded stories of how terrible men were. Clara didn’t say, but it was obvious all her stories ended bloodily for them and Dean’s got more and more ridiculous as he ran out of lies. Cas’ on the other hand seemed eerily familiar to some situations between them in their past. 

She stopped in front of a steel door in an alleyway. “You’ve both been stained by men so you’ll need to be purified. But after we can show things you never thought possible, we can show you how to make them pay.”

He tried not to grimace. “G-great.”

Inside was full of women of all ages in a lounge of sorts, some chatting, some reading and some full on having sex right out in the open while others watched. The whole thing would be kinda hot if it weren’t for the image seared in his brain given by Clara of feeding a man his own militated penis. All eyes were on them as they made their way through to a back room. 

This room like the dozens of other shrines and black magic alters Dean had seen in his many years hunting except set up in the middle was a metal tub of water. They were asked to strip which he did with minor difficulty, taking a bra off a girl and taking a bra off yourself is not the same, and kneeled by the tub. 

Clara smiled at them and begun chanting something, probably ancient Greek while scattering various herbs and petals into the water. Finally she sliced her hand open and let the blood drip in. “With bloody I was cleansed and with that blood you too shall be cleansed.”

Dean was taken first, guided up by Clara and lead to the tub. Each step made Dean feel woozy, his body not feeling like it was his anymore, not that it ever was. The warm water felt nice though and he allowed himself to be submerged. Once fully underwater though the pleasant warmth turned to uncomfortable hot and then there were bubbles formed by it. Clara’s hands lurched back and he jumped out of the water as fast as he could. 

He gasped for air, on hands and knees. Clara just looked confused until she spotted Dean, screaming. “A man!”

“Huh?” He looked down and sure enough there was his dick. “Shit.”

Clara began chanting again, a different and more monovalent sounding spell and the lights began to flicker. Before she could finish though a still naked Cas tackled her to the ground, knocking her out against the brim of the tub. Dean tilted his head, taking in the view. He could definitely appreciate the view more in this body. 

The angel stood, all jiggling and wet. “The women outside must have heard something, I suggest we leave and regroup with the others. We know where they are now we can come back full force.”

Dean jolted his eyes back up. “Yeah, sounds good, but um maybe we should put some clothes on first?”

Cas looked down and his boyfriend who was all half cocked now and nodded with a slight smile. “Probably wise.”


	15. In a Different Clothing Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pyjamas are different right?

Dean was woken up by a soft, but progressing shake. He groaned rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. “Mmnnff, go away.” There was a moment of silence and the hand on his shoulder moved off him. He sighed relief and nestled himself comfortable again, assuming the intruder was gone.

“Dean?” Castiel said softly, voice raw and broken.

He propped himself up on his elbows, turning on the bedside lamp to reveal the angel, wearing a damp T-shirt and pyjama bottoms he was pretty sure were there when they found the Men of Letters headquarters. His eyes were brimmed with red, paler than usual. 

“Sorry to wake you I was just wondering if I could stay here tonight.”

“Yeah buddy, no problem.” He wiped the sleep from his eyes, shifting over to give him room. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Cas shook his head, crawling under the covers and clinging onto him.

Dean smiled softly, clicking the light back off. Once the lights were off Cas began to shake again, “Hey it’s okay, I got you.” He pulled him into his warm embrace, rubbing circles into his back, humming Metalica’s Nothing Else Matters.

That seemed to calm him down, body relaxing slowly but surely until by the end of the song he was at peace. Cas looked up at Dean who’s eyes shone in the dark and kissed the underside of his chin where he was settled. “Thank you.”


	16. Morning Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every good morning ritual includes a handjob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then sex happened! This is more explainy than sexy but this is the first sex scene I've ever posted so I'm a little nervous. I'm going to save most of it though for the full sex scene later. (Hahah please don't secretly laugh at me alone in your rooms you judgmental teenagers.)

When Dean awoke the next morning he was surprised to find Cas still there. Normally the angel was awake long before he was, using the few hours to spend alone time with Sam, which normally consisted of comfortable silence over coffee or chat about stuff Dean would deem boring. It was nice though to wake up beside him, it almost made him feel normal. 

Castiel opened his eyes and smiled up at him, sighing a half yawn. “Good morning.”

The hunter grinned back, “You should have nightmares more often. I like waking up beside you.”

He stretched, fully yawning now and sat up. “Hopefully next time it will be under better circumstances.”

Dean chuckled, rolling onto his back. “Castiel, was that a flirtation?”

He shrugged innocently, letting his still tired bones pop and snap. “You will need to get a bigger bed though.”

“I never really planned bringing any girls back to the super secret lair. I kinda like the closeness though.”

“We’ll need the room.”

Dean laughed, amazed by how fantastic this man was. “Alright you win, bed shopping after breakfast, but we’re getting memory foam.”

“Coming?”

He stood quickly, nodding. They did the whole brushing and shaving thing in silence. The bathroom was large communal one, big enough for four sets of sinks and showers, even having urinals and bathroom stalls. They stood side by side though, close enough to feel eachother’s warmth but not get in the other’s way. 

Dean finished first since he was more adept at the whole human bodily needs thing, kissing Cas’ even messier than usual hair. “‘m gonna shower kay?”

He nodded, spitting into the sink. 

Dean started up the water, finding the perfect temperature before finally stepping in, facing the wall as he let it all slide down his body. He quickly fell into the warm lull of the shower, the stream like a message against worn muscles, sound droning out all else and leaving a blank slate for all thoughts. With eyes slid closed he reached for his bottle of soap in it’s familiar place, before he could pop the cap open though a comparitibly cool pair of arms slid around him, taking the bottle.

“C-cas?”

He hummed in affirmation, squeezing out a healthy palm of the blue gel onto his hand and rubbed up a lather. He rubbed his soapy hands along the other mans back, long fingers working at his muscles while washing. And God if Dean though the water pressure felt good... By the time Cas was finished his back he was a puddle, trying desperately not to wash down the drain. 

The angel gave one last once over to his calf and stood, squirting more soap. “Turn around please.”

Dean did as he was told, letting the rush of water rinse him off. “Jesus Cas.”

He smiled and started on his chest. He played innocent but even in his inebriated state Dean could tell he knew exactly what each touch and stroke did to the other man, especially as he seemed to decide his nipples needed extra cleaning care. He worked at his stomach, chuckling as it twitched under him, bypassing straight to bowlegs. 

Dean was already achingly hard, made worse by the blatant ignoring of it. Cas worked his way up from partially finished ankles to knees to thighs. It seemed the higher he got the slower he moved, though that might just have been though that might have just been Dean’s hormone flooded brain. 

Finally after one too many brushes as inner thighs were lathered up Cas paid notice to his cock. He tore his gaze away, standing back up to kiss him, eyes asking permission.

“Dude just fucking do it.” He urged, the after thought of whether or not the angel was ready rinsed away with the suds.

After a few teasing beats Castiel wrapped his still slightly soapy hand around Dean’s dick. He smiled, relishing in he feeling and how his lover tensed at the touch, keenly watching every expression. With a nip to Dean’s neck he began moving his hand, long but slow strokes, feeling every inch. 

It was strange being so thoroughly explored, to have someone test every single spot and note every reaction. And what was stranger was that he wanted to do the same to Cas. He’d never felt the need to know a woman’s whole body. Of course with every new partner there was the few minutes of testing where he quicky categorized which moves she’d like best and what he’d like best with her, but it was never more than multiple choice. This felt like a Goddamn essay question. 

Cas squeezed and tugged, sometimes to the point of painful and sometimes to the point of hardly feeling a thing. He investigated every millimetre of his cock and balls, finding spots Dean didn’t even know about. As he watched Dean he watched back, seeing how he gauged every reaction and found the perfect medium. The water had run cold but neither of them cared.

He thumbed his slit and Dean groaned loudly, “God Cas, I can’t hold out much longer.”

He did it again. “I think I’m finished for now. It’s your turn.”

Cas returned to regular strokes, starting long and languid and speeding up to short and quick thrusts. Dean came quickly, coming undone into the angel’s hand. 

“What the hell was that?”

“Gabriel said human males have sexual needs upon waking up and I figured since I was there with you this time I would help.”

“You’re going to be the fucking death of me.”

They both leaned into eachother, eventually separating to finish the washing up process and then drying off. After dressing they found Sam with veggie omelette and fruit. Dean didn’t even complain about the shitty breakfast he was so glowy. 

“I think you’re right Dean.” Cas said between mouthfuls of banana. “We should wake up together more often. I like our morning ritual.”

“This is going to become ritual?”

“Of course. Though I think maybe we should alternate?”


	17. Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas get their new bed and break it in the (second) best way they know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one

It took a couple day to get their bed between picking everything out, trekking it all into the Batcave and Dean loudly arguing with assembly instructions. Finally though, with a little heavenly assistance, everything was perfect.

He flopped down onto the neat sheets and smiled, he’d had to sleep in Cas’ bed until everything was set up and he had missed his memory foam. Castiel followed suit, though he more slid onto the bed than flopped. Dean propped himself up and pulled his angel into a kiss. “Do you like it?”

“Very much,” he said scootching closer. “I could stay here for a very long time.”

“Is that so?” he chuckled.

The angel’s eyes fluttered closed and he wriggled to find the most comfortable position, finally rolling over so his back pressed into his lover. Dean wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck.

He’d never spooned anyone even remotely his size, hell he hadn’t spooned anyone since Lisa which seemed like a lifetime ago. He used to let Sam sleep in his bed when they were younger and their dad was out hunting. But he always had a strict to cuddling rule, which although was always broken by the end on the night it was more a head on his chest or entangled limbs. It felt surprisingly right though.

They both fell into a light nap, aware of the other’s body as their minds drifted.


	18. Doing Something Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That thing is sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever because you really have to be in the mood to write sex and it just wasn't happening. Bottom Dean by the way if anyone cares.

Handjobs and blowjobs became an everyday thing. As time went by Castiel became more comfortable with touching and Dean became more comfortable with being touched. Sometimes he still reeled from the feeling of stubble or wide hands, but it was never unpleasant, and it was never unwanted. Every night they allowed more of eachother, to the point that they even started dry humping eachother.

_I can do this_ turned to _I want to do this, I really fucking want to do this._

So when Sam and Cas went on a hunt together he knew what to surprise his angel with.

The first step was to re-read all the articles and yahoo answers he had bookmarked for this occasion. How gays guys could go through all this every time and still have time for all that hair care was beyond him. Once all the gross stuff was out of the way he started to get the room ready, changing the sheets to something nicer, setting down a towel and getting rid of pile of old laundry. He still had time so he took another shower just in case and moved the lube and condoms around, trying to find the optimal place for them. 

After half hour or so of fussing like a freaking girl Cas and Sam returned to the Batcave. Dean could hear the low rubble of Sam’s words, unable to actually make them out, but the happy trill of the other’s man laugher rang through clear. It was enough to make his heart flutter and cement him on his plan. From the distance of their voices and his brother’s usual wind down after a hunt it would take a few minutes before Cas went looking for him.

Dean positioned himself onto his back, frowning as he wriggled on the bed and rearrange pillows so he was comfortable. The lube made a comical squirt noise as it oozed onto his fingers, dripping onto his bare chest in globs. With his wet hand poised against his ass it took a few deep breaths and mental pep talks to get him to close the distance. The lube was cold making him hiss and recoil a little. It felt so weird to touch himself like this, but the thought of Cas rocking into him was enough to keep him going. He slid in a finger, clenching his teeth and breathing frantically through his nose. 

_Who the fuck thought anal sex was a good idea?!_

Slowly relaxing the hunter began to wiggle his finger and stretch himself. The second finger wasn’t nearly as painful as the first. It still felt so odd pumping into himself like this, the third finger not so much hurting as making everything even more uncomfortable. And three fingers was definitely smaller than a dick. 

Dean was just starting to wonder if this would ever feel good when his middle finger brushed against something. His flaccid cock jumped up and stars exploded behind scrunched eyes. He buried his fingers in deeper, searching for that spot again, hips arching up to give better access.

It was like that, panting and knuckle deep, that Cas found him, stopping dead in his tracks. “D-dean...” he breathed, all the air rushing out of his lungs.

He opened his eyes and lowered his hips, smiling. “Hey Cas.”

“What are you doing?”

“Waiting,” he pulled his fingers out, “for you.”

The angel was speechless, mouth instantly dry. He tugged off his clothes quickly, tripping over his jeans and he tried to take them off while making his way to his lover. Dean sat up to meet him half way but was shoved back down against the bed and attacked by a kiss. He couldn’t help but chuckle, meeting Castiel’s flurry of passion. Their hands were everywhere, tugging at hair, scratching down backs and cupping asses. They just needed to touch and feel everything. Cas ground their erections together, a familiar place to start for both of them. Kissing halted as they revelled in the sweet friction, just breathing in eachother with open mouthed pants. 

Dean hadn’t felt himself getting worked up as he readied himself for this, but as Cas fucked against him and latched onto a soft brown nipple he knew he was already close to the edge. “Cas fuck, I’m gonna...I want it. I want you now.”

He looked back up to him, “What do you want Dean?”

“I want,” If anyone had told him a few years back that he’d be begging for it he probably would have shot them, but now the words came out so easily. “Castiel I want you to fuck me.”

He grinned, dipping down for another kiss, loving this time instead of passionate. Cas pulled away, still beaming down at his boy and kneeled between his legs, Dean spreading them helpfully. He rolled on a condom and spread on a healthy layer of lube, exciting both of them as he did. 

He lined himself up, “Ready?”

“Just hurry the fuck up.”

Cas rolled his eyes and in a slow but continuous movement pushed inside.

Dean’s breath hitched, having to bite his lip to suppress a squeal of discomfort. _Ow, ow, ow, owowowoowoww._

He stilled. “Are you alright? Do you need to stop?”

He shook his head, closing his eyes to hide the tears that were pricking there. He took a deep breath, “I’m okay just...just gimme a moment okay?”

Dean took another batch of deep breaths, working on relaxing his body. He’d thought he was doing well but he’d gotten to excited and forgotten to relax. He could feel Cas’ worried look boring into him but he ignored it and focussed on his breathing. He survived Hell, he could do this. 

“Okay, I’m good. Just go slow.”

Cas did just that, barely moving at all until urged on, eyes glued to his lover to make sure that if there was any pain he would catch it. The splitting pain turned into a dull ache though and as they got into the swing of things it was barely noticeable. It wasn’t long until Dean was arching into it, moaning and muttering unintelligible praises and pleads.

“Dean, open your eyes. Look at me.” He followed orders. “You’re so beautiful like this. I feel like I did when I raised you from perdition.” Cas rocked deeper. “I can feel your soul Dean.”

He just nodded because words were really just out of the question. But he knew exactly what the angel meant, he could feel it too. A warmth engulfing him, like he was finally safe and nothing could touch them like that. He just wanted to stay connected forever.

Cas leaned forward and kissed him hard, getting a sharp gasp in reply. “Dean?”

“D-do that again.” A little confused he rutted his hip forward again, Dean moaning low in his throat. “Y-yeah. There. Right there.”

They picked up their original pace, this time every other thrust or so banging against Dean’s prostate. He turned into a writhing mess on the sheets, gripping his ignored erection and jerking himself off to give some sort of relief. And if that wasn’t hottest thing Cas had ever witnessed he didn’t know what was.

Cas dove in deeper, allowing himself to pick up the pace. Every snap of his hips was a stroke, their hearts thrumming in unison as the white heat crackled at the edges. Dean came first, not even getting the warning out before he was screaming Castiel’s name. He clenched, pulling the angel closer with his legs and with that Cas was following after, riding it out and collapsing onto the other man. 

They panted together sharing in the after sex glow, until they cooled off enough to feel chilled, disgustingly sticky and sore. “Jesus Cas you’re heavy, get off me.”

He rolled off with a groan, tossing the condom into a wastebin and staring up at the ceiling. “That was fantastic.”

Dean grinned. “Yeah.”

“I’m exhausted though.”

“Fucking tell me about it. I need a shower first though, I think I’m...leaking.”

Cas sat up slightly, eyeing Dean’s ravaged bum, licking his lips. “I could help.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I thought you were tired.”

“I think I’ve gotten my second wind.”

He cocked a brow, looking down at Cas’ dick. “I can see that.”

Cas gave his big bluest blue puppy dog eyes.

“Fine. You can give me a blowjob in the shower.”

The angel perked up. “I actually think it’s my turn to get a blowjob.”

“Dude that thing was in my ass, there is no way in hell I’m putting it in my mouth.”

He pouted, followed Dean out of the bedroom to the bathroom. “I wore a condom...”

“Yeah, we’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may put way too much thought into butt sex.


End file.
